Галактический город
Галактическим Городом был назван Экуменополис, покрывающий всю планету Корусант. Во время правления Галактической Республики, он был также известен как Республиканский город. Галактический Город переименовали в Имперский город после образования Галактической Империи, а вскоре в Ново-Республиканский город с появлением Новой Республики. 150px|thumb|left|«Зеленый Корусант» Самые кардинальные изменения со времен основания город получил во время нападения Юужань-вонгов. Когда эта раса захватила планету в 27 ПБЯ, она терраформировала планету, уничтожив почти все здания и наполнив планету растительностью из своей родной планеты, а затем переименовала его в Юужань'Тар Появления * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 9: Возвращение домой * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * * Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле, часть 1 * Совет джедаев: Боевые действия * Под покровом лжи * Star Wars: Darth Maul * Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 3. Ярость Дарта Мола * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза * Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец * Звёздные войны. Республика: Посланники на Маластар * Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак * Звёздные войны. Республика: Конец бесконечности * Звёздные войны. Республика: Охота на Орру Синг * Звёздные войны. Республика: Тьма * Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * ''Jedi Quest'' comic * Outbound Flight * Звёздные войны: Зам Уэселл * Starfighter: Crossbones 1 * * Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess * Тяжело в учении * Полно сюрпризов * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Атака клонов * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Elusion Illusion * * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * The Package * Shatterpoint * * * * * * * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * Цестусский обман * Улей * Omega Squad: Targets * Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13 * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Звёздные войны: Одержимость * Лабиринт зла * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны Месть ситхов * Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность * Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность * Звёздные войны: Чистка * Evasive Action: Recruitment * Evasive Action: End Game * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы * Имперские коммандос: 501-й * Последний из джедаев: Дно * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие * Последний из джедаев: Против Империи * Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана * In His Image * * Хан Соло и все ловушки рая * Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 1: Железное затмение, часть 1 * Star Wars: Empire at War * * Extinction * The Farlander Papers * Star Wars: Dark Forces * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * * Perfect Evil * Star Wars: Force Commander * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids * Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return * Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * Звёздные войны. Империя 14: Свирепое сердце * Vader's Quest * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Shadow Stalker * Riders of the Maelstrom * The Game Chambers of Questal * Миссия на Лианне * * * Тени Империи (комикс) * ''Тени Империи * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' audio drama * Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand * Мандалорский доспех * Star Tours * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Капкан Крайтос * * Наследник Империи * Тёмное воинство * Последний приказ * * Тёмная империя * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * Я — джедай! * Меч тьмы * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Новое восстание * Перед бурей * Щит лжи * Испытание тирана * Звёздные войны: Союз * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины * Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность * Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев * Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой * Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость * Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Буря * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Star Wars: Legacy: Broken Неканоничные появления * * * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * * * * * * * }} Источники * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Death Star Technical Companion * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору * Справочник по «Последнему приказу» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * * * The Star Wars Planets Collection * * * The Illustrated Star Wars Universe * * * Shadows of the Empire (soundtrack) * * * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * * * * * * * * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники * Энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь * C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * * Корусант и Центральные Миры * Справочник по противникам * Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство * Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy * * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Иллюстрированный атлас * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35 * * * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * }} Категория:Города Категория:Столицы